


Whole Lotta Love

by palettesofrenaissance



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, Newborn Children, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palettesofrenaissance/pseuds/palettesofrenaissance
Summary: Born at nine pounds, twelve ounces, the child is a feat of her own: she is one of the few in history born from a Valkyrie and she is a marvel for Earth. And though still an infant, she’s simultaneously delicate and strong, like her parents.(Introducing Brigid, a new character from the comics.)[ PROMPT - "Thor and Val having a daughter." ]
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Thor (Marvel), Thor & daughter & Brunnhilde | Valkyrie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Whole Lotta Love

Brigid is nine pounds, twelve ounces when she’s born.

The midwives coo about what a “big girl” she is while the infant screams and cries and whimpers with a pouty lip that sends her father into a whimpering, watery-eyed frenzy of his own. She’s born with a full head of hair and a rage just like her mother, one woman compliments with admiration, but Brunnhilde—Brunnhilde thinks Brigid is the most precious babe that’s ever been born and wraps her a crimson red blanket and holds her to her breast and she’s a complicated mixture of adoration and apprehension at the child’s size. She’s simultaneously delicate and strong, like her parents, but still delicate.

She’s chubby and red-faced, she hasn’t opened her eyes yet and has little wrinkles on the soles of her feet and a scrunched nose and she’s watched with awe as if she’s the most fascinating thing ever seen.

Needless to say, the child becomes a celebrity in her own sense around New Asgard—by the press as being the first Asgardian born on ~~Midgard~~ Earth, by her people as being one of the few in history born from a Valkyrie, and by her father who stood beside and witnessed Brigid’s birth and who is confident that he needn’t leave the babe’s side, ever.

(He’s partially adamant on making her a “daddy’s girl” before he knew the phrase.)

(Brunnhilde thinks he’s successful until she’s four years years old—three hundred in human years—and he shows her the replica of his Mjölnir hammer and she chases him around proclaiming that she’s a mighty Valkyrie that must slay him.)

They have found and made a new home within the realms now, and Brigid is a rambunctious, adventurous toddler with an intelligence that is _a little bit_ advanced for her age (thanks to Loki and teaching his trickery) and is spoiled by everyone who knows her. Some claim it’s because of her royal blood while others claim it is from the good looks inherited from her parents.

Either way, Brunnhilde punishes her just the same and sits the child in a boring, miserable corner whenever she’s caught imitating Loki’s manipulation tactics on people, especially her mother for another sweet treat.

Brunnhilde and Thor still have disagreements on her punishments—that she should be punished _at all_ , her courageous father not having the heart to disappoint his little girl. His heart swells when she does just about anything: knocking over sandcastles or imagining she’s pummeling invading villains or when wielding an imitator’s sword.

Brunnhilde too, but she’s more concerned on the child learning discipline, survival, and combat, her past of everything she’s lost creeps over her shoulder and slithers into her mind whenever she sees her baby smile—and it frightens her; sometimes Thor comforts her when her tears fall when she’s alone but oftentimes it is mutual as this fear is heavily shared.

Yet—still her parents, and the entire community, really, are proud… Until she sneaks away to venture to Nidavellir,the realm of the Dwarves, when she’s thirteen and thinks she’s grown and unstoppable.

Thor races after her, knowing the girl has a hothead like her mother.

**Author's Note:**

> _**What did you think? I know it is short.** _
> 
> _Not too long ago, an article was published stating that a new character will be introduced to the Marvel Comics in ome of Captain Marvel's issues, I believe: it would be a goddess, Brigid, fathered by Thor and an unknown mother. She could also wield the mighty hammer._
> 
> _Also, I was purposely vague about Brigid's birth. Idk if she would be born the natural way (from her mother) or supernatural way (such as from a tree or something, idk). I currently have mixed thoughts about the personality and Valkyrie's character becoming pregnant._


End file.
